Historias de guardería
by robopol
Summary: AU. Ray/Walt. Walt miró una vez más el transformer de su libreta y rebuscó entre sus rotuladores. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se bajó de la sillita y correteó hasta llegar al lado de Ray.


viñeta ñoña y con sinterías. ¡ah! y star wars :)

* * *

—Yo creo que Jabba the Hut los odiaba a todos porque de pequeño sus padres quisieron venderlo a un pescador de tiburones como anzuelo.

Walt levantó la vista de sus Legos y sus lápices de colores y parpadeó. Su madre le había dicho que tenía que ser un buen chico con todos los demás, que podía defenderse en las peleas siempre y cuando no las iniciase y que ser educado era algo fundamental. Este chico (cuya pegatina ponía en letras grandes y nada infantiles "Ray") no parecía haber tenido ese tipo de charlas con su mamá.

Pero Walt era un niño bueno. Y le gustaba Star Wars.

—Pues yo creo que C3PO y R2D2 se amaban.

Ray abrió la boca para decir algo. Luego se lo pensó mejor y se dio la vuelta para perseguir a un chico más alto que el resto, que parecía decidido a regalarle su sánwich de mantequilla de cacahuete a Nate, el vecino de Walt.

###

Pintar era fácil. Walt nunca entendió por qué la gente decía que era un don o una cualidad que no todos poseían. Pintar y dibujar y colorear eran algo fácil. Era algo que hacías y ya está. Además, Walt no sabía nada de "proporciones" o "colores complementarios." ¿Qué tonterías eran ésas?

—No tengo rojo —gruñó Ray desde la otra mesa, donde estaba dibujando al lado de Trombley—. ¿Cómo dibujo a Rafael sin rojo?

Walt miró una vez más el transformer de su libreta y rebuscó entre sus rotuladores. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se bajó de la sillita y correteó hasta llegar al lado de Ray.

—Puedes usar el mío —le dijo. Ray se dio la vuelta. Tenía manchas de rotulador verde en toda la cara y Walt no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿Qué estás dibujando?

Ray se señaló la camiseta de las Tortugas Ninja que llevaba puesta. Walt miró entonces por encima de su hombro y se fijó en el Rafael algo gordito que Ray había estado pintando.

—Oh. Mi favorito es Leonardo.

Ray se puso rosa cuando Walt le dejó el rotulador en la mano. Abrió la boca como un pez, pero no le salió nada y se giró para seguir trabajando. Walt pensó que Ray sería tímido, así que se decidió a dejarlo en paz. Volvió entonces a su mesa y se dispuso a acabar el próximo dibujo que su madre pegaría en la nevera.

###

—¿Se ha muerto tu perro? —se quejó Brad de repente—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No estoy llorando —le contestó Ray de mala gana—. Estoy... molesto.

Brad no parecía contento con la respuesta. Tenía los brazos en jarras y parecía haber crecido más durante el fin de semana.

—¿Y por qué estás molesto ahora?

Ray hundió la cabeza en las rodillas y se negó a contestar. Brad bufó y se fue a buscar a Nate. Walt aprovechó entonces para sentarse al lado de Ray y darle una palmadita en el hombro.

—Te he dicho que me dejes, Brad —hipó Ray abrazándose las piernas y con los ojos cerrados—. Es sólo que mi mamá se ha vuelto a olvidar la merienda otra vez y...

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Walt, casi parecía asustado.

—Hola. ¿No tienes nada que comer?

Ray se secó las lágrimas con mucha fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Walt sonrió. Entonces se puso a rebuscar en su mochila de los Power Rangers y sacó la cantimplora naranja que su tío había ganado en una de esas ferias veraniegas.

—Mi mamá siempre me pone batido de fresa —dijo—. ¿Quieres?

Ray asintió y se manchó la barbilla mientras bebía. Walt sacó entonces su bocadillo de nutella y le dio la mitad a Ray. Comieron en silencio hasta que la profesora los llamó para la hora de la siesta.

—Gracias —murmuró Ray.

Walt le sonrió.

###

Estaba lloviendo ese día, así que tuvieron que quedarse dentro de la clase, jugando con lo que había en el armario. Cuando Ray se sentó al lado de Walt sin ningún motivo, éste dejo su camión a un lado y lo miró atentamente.

—He estado pensando —comenzó Ray, tironeando de su camiseta del Monstruo de las Galletas— y he llegado a la conclusión de que deberíamos casarnos.

Walt parpadeó y luego sintió que le ardía la cara.

—Vaya.

—Sí —sonrió Ray—. Como Han y Leia.

Walt se hizo a un lado para compartir su cojín y Ray se dejó caer, como si hubiera perdido toda la vergüenza.

—¿Han y Leia se casan? —preguntó Walt.

Ray frunció el ceño un momento antes de contestar con los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que se casan, tonto. ¡Si se quieren!

Walt creyó que no podía competir contra una lógica tan rotunda.

* * *

**pol dice:** viñeta moñas escrita con el vocabulario de un niño pequeño porque sí. (y dedicado a mi soulmate porque también).


End file.
